up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Midorikawa Miharu
Midorikawa Miharu (''緑川三春, born on March 31, 1998) is a Japanese singer under collective group DreamS and is the vice-captain of Japanese Pop group Hana❀Emi. She is also member of piano-singing duo MihaxHaru. She is also a voice actress and model. Biography 2013 Midorikawa Miharu was announced at a NeXus live event in the Kanagawa Prefecture along with all the other members of Hana❀Emi. She was found at the hidden auditions that was conducted by DreamS. She was one of the 11 girls who passed the audition out of 6,765 girls. It was announced that she was vice-captain of Hana❀Emi as it goes by age. On July 26, she dyed her hair black. On August 1, it was confirmed by Icchan that the rumor of Midorikawa and Akimoto Miharu forming a piano-singing duo was true. They will debut on August 28. Profile *'Name:' Midorikawa Miharu (緑川三春) *'Nickname': Miha-chan, Midori-chan-san, Kawaii-chan, WaruWaru *'Birthday:' March 31, 1998 (Age 17) *'Birthplace:' Nagano, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 165cm (5"5) *'DreamS Status:' **2013-04-10: Hana❀Emi Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **20113-04-10: Member *'Years in Hana❀Emi:' 0 years *'Hana❀Emi color: '''Yellow Iris *'Eastern Zodiac: '''Tiger *'Western Zodiac: Aries *'Charm Point: '''Smile *'Weak Point: 'Miscommunication with members *'Strong Point: 'Can easily talk to anyone *'Favourite Animal: 'Cat *'Special Skill: Piano, Mahjong *'Hobbies: '''Singing, playing piano, Playing Mahjong *'Favorite Foods:' Ramen *'Least Favorite Foods: Cereal *'''Favorite Colors: Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton, Table Tennis, Japanese Mahjong *'Favorite Movie:' The Notebook *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for table tennis! *'Motto: '"Stay True, Stay You!" *'Looks up to: NeXus' *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Koi Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" by Amefuri *'DreamS groups:' **Hana❀Emi (2013 - Present) **MihaxHaru (2013 - Present) **Koharu Biyori (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Hana❀Emi #2013.04.10 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de #2013.08.01 Ten Made Nobore! MihaxHaru #2013.08.28 Shinjitsu no Suna Dokei Anime #2013.08.15 Coolish Walk (with Akimoto Miharu and Suzuki Eri) Character Songs #2013.11.27 Because of "S"adness (as Miyazawa Yurie) starts 1:24 - 3:05 #2013.11.27 Ordinary Girl's Talk! (as Miyazawa Yurie; w/ Akimoto Miharu) starts 3:05 - 4:23 #2013.12.25 Sweet & Sweet Cherry (as Miyazawa Yurie) Koharu Biyori #2013.06.25 Zettai Colorful Sengen #2013.07.15 Sono Koe ga Kikitakute Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Miyazawa Yurie) Trivia *Has the same name as NeXus member Akimoto Miharu. *Akimoto Miharu and her address each other by "Miha" and "Haru", to avoid confusion between the two. She is known as "Miha" between the two. *Natural hair is brown, not blonde. *Is the only member of Hana❀Emi to dye her hair. *Had blonde highlights before dying it blonde. *Akimoto Miharu and her are called the "Miharu-twins" of DreamS. *Has dated prior to joining DreamS. *Can speak fluent English *Is half Filipino (mother is Filipino) *Auditioned for DreamS because she loves to sing. *Has a younger sister *Was in her middle school's Mahjong team and made it all the way to Nationals. She was Captain (5th Player). *She and Aizawa Kenji have dated before. *She is currently in her third year of high school. *One of the tallest members in Hana❀Emi. *Has a unique singing voice. *Has the highest-pitched voice out of Hana❀Emi. *It is rumored she is attending the same high school as Goto Mayu and Akimoto Miharu. *She attended the same middle school as Goto Mayu, Midorikawa Miharu, Aizawa Kenji, Takemura Junichiro, and Akimoto Kureno, until her graduation in March 2013. *She moved to Tokyo with her family in 2010. Category:1998 Births Category:March Births Category:DreamS Category:Hana Emi Category:Members from Nagano Category:MihaxHaru